Sorpresa Animal
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Gaara y Hinata se van de "día de playa". Todo perfecto, si no llega a ser porque dos inquilinos parecen querer unirse a ellos. (En el segundo cap son notables el narusaku y gaahina)
1. Capitulo 1

"_**Sorpresa animal"**_

Parejas: Leve NaruSaku, Leve GaaHina.

Género: Humor.

AU.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto xP yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión personal :3

-narrador y diálogos-

-_**voces de animales**__-_

.

.

.

- Ah~~… esto es vida-ttebayo – suspiró un rubio estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras miraba el paisaje delante de él.

Ante su mirada y la de sus amigos se extendía una inmensa playa solo para ellos cuatro. Y es que al parecer el padre de Hinata era dueño de esa playa y a cambio de utilizar una de sus instalaciones dejaría a la peliazul salir con ellos. Era lo bueno de ser amigo de una chica que tenía un padre presidente de una gran multinacional.

Con decisión fue corriendo a lanzarse al agua desde que vio la oportunidad. Pero una mano lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y lo detuvo. Molesto se giró a ver el culpable, cuando descubrió que era Sakura quien lo miraba con malos ojos.

- Primero ayuda a poner las cosas, después te bañas… - él solo hizo un puchero.

- Pero Sakura-chan… - vio que la cara de la pelirrosa no cambiaba y le hizo caso. Todo el mundo sabía que era mejor no hacerla enfadar.

Giró a su lado y cargó algunas cosas junto con Gaara hasta el sitio que Sakura había indicado como "perfecto". Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía como las chicas se iban a cambiar.

- ¿Cómo crees que serán sus bikinis? – le preguntó divertido. El pelirrojo solamente alzó una ceja por la pregunta. - ¡Oh, vamos! Como si no hubieras imaginado a Hinata en un bikini sexy – y el Uzumaki creyó que le estaba afectando la insolación porque le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del Sabaku.

- No soy un pervertido como tú – contestó el de ojos aguamarina volviendo a lo que estaba.

El ojiazul rió, por mucho que hubiera preparado esa cita doble junto con su novia, Gaara era muy cortado para esas cosas. Esperaba que por lo menos sirviera para acercarlos más.

Se dispuso a abrir una de las bolsas cuando al tirar de la cremallera, esta se cerró sola de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y volvió a tirar de ella para ver como volvía a su sitio poco después. Avisó a Gaara con un gesto y este se puso a su lado por si algo no identificado salía de la maleta en cuestión.

Con rapidez tiró de nuevo del cierre y lo mantuvo en su sitio mientras que el pelirrojo se lanzaba con una toalla encima de lo que hubiera dentro. Un gruñido se salió de su interior, que se les hizo tremendamente familiar. Se miraron y quitaron la toalla para descubrir cómo sus dos mascotas ocupaban el hueco entre su ropa. Justo debajo, esta, se hallaba toda llena de pelos naranjas y grises.

- ¿Cómo se metieron aquí? – dijo el rubio señalando al pequeño zorro que salía a explorar fuera del equipaje – ¡Kurama te estoy hablando a ti! – el animal solo le gruñó y empezó a lamerse el cuerpo para peinarse.

- Para quieto Shukaku – dijo el otro chico mientras agarraba al mapache por el cuello y lo levantaba del sitio. Había intentado huir hacia otro lado sin que lo vieran.

_** - Mierda Kurama, podrías haberlos entretenido más… **_- la voz grave del mapache solo llegó a oídos del Kyubi.

_** - Yo no tengo porque salvar tu peludo trasero – **_contestó el zorro mientras seguía con su aseo.

- ¡Te he preguntado algo-ttebayo! – replicó el rubio mientras alzaba también al kyubi y lo acercaba a él.

Este solo alzó la pata para arañarlo y hacer que lo soltara.

- ¡Ah! – Naruto se llevó las manos a la cara por el dolor para después mirarlo mal. – ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! Te vas a quedar castigado dentro de la maleta – dijo señalándolo con molestia.

- La ropa… - susurró Gaara a su lado.

- …¡Cuando la vaciemos ahora! – añadió rápidamente.

- Agujeros…

- ¡Y por supuesto agujeros para la respiración! – añadió de nuevo y miró a Gaara para ver si faltaba algo. Pero no se vio corregido.

- Tú también Shukaku – y el pelirrojo lo dejó en el suelo junto con el otro animal.

Prepararon todo y los escondieron antes de que las chicas regresaran.

.

.

El ruido de una cremallera al abrirse es lo único que se oye en medio de la orilla.

_** - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que mire primero? – **_gruñe el Shukaku desde dentro de la maleta.

_** - Porque soy el mayor de los dos **_– contesta Kurama mientras asoma las orejas y olisquea el aire.

_** - Solo tienes más colas que yo zorro estúpido **_–protestó el mapache pero él otro pasó de él, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando alrededor.

_** - Cállate ya, ardilla gruñona **_– el otro iba a replicar pero se vio cortado antes de tiempo – _**los humanos están bañándose en el mar, es nuestro momento para salir… ¿tienes todo?**_

_** - Pues si no dejas entrar la luz poco voy a ver – **_

Kurama sale con cuidado y en silencio, para después ser seguido por Shukaku con una pequeña bolsa en la boca. Con rapidez y vigilando de que sus dueños no los noten, sacan unas pequeñas gafas de buceo para cada uno y un pequeño flotador. El zorro mira divertido al mapache y este lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

_** - ¡No te rías, soy un mapache de tierra, no tengo porque saber nadar! **_

Sin decir nada el Kyubi suelta una pequeña risa y se dedica a ponerse como puede su reducido equipo de buceo. El Ichibi hace lo mismo y los dos se van al agua sin ser detectados por sus propietarios.

El de nueve colas se zambulle en el agua y empieza a explorar hasta que algo llama su atención. Se vuelve hacia atrás y avisa a shukaku para que lo siga. Y este, agarrándose por la cola del flotador, lo logra seguir.

Al parecer el zorro había encontrado algo de comida, lo cual al mapache lo extrañó, pero cuando llegaron al lugar lo entendió. Lo que había visto Kurama no era un melocotón.

.

.

- ¡Ay! – el grito de la pelirrosa atrajo la atención de todos que estaban jugando con una pelota de playa.

- ¿Qué pasó Sakura-chan? – fue a socorrerla el rubio.

- Algo me ha mordido el trasero – dijo molesta.

Hinata avergonzada y asustada se agarró al brazo de Gaara, el cual a pesar de la sorpresa no pudo evitar degustarse de su roce contra ella.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía buscando por los alrededores cuando vislumbró una mancha naranja a pocos metros de donde estaba.

- Gaara se quien es el culpable – el aludido dio un respingo llamando la atención de la Hyuga.

No quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que si lo que decía el ojiazul era lo que creía alguien se iba a quedar sin comer esa noche, y no sería él. Se acercó justo al tiempo en que el Uzumaki sacaba a un empapado zorro del agua.

- ¿Kurama, porque le muerdes el culo a Sakura-chan? – el tono de cabreo no pareció alterar al animal.

_** - Mierda… nos han pillado… - **_dijo telepáticamente el anaranjado kitsune* con hastío.

En ese momento Gaara notó el leve movimiento de una cola gris detrás de la mascota de Naruto. Cerró los ojos pidiendo una paciencia de la que escaseaba.

_** - ¡Callate maldito foxy seda, a mí no me han visto! – **_replicó el otro como si los amos pudieran oírlos.

- Shukaku… - La voz amenazadora del Sabaku puso los pelos de punta al otro animal mientras era sacado de detrás de Kurama y lo miraban con mala cara.

_** - Mierda…**_

.

.

Pocos después los dos animales se encontraban atados a una palmera cercana mientras los humanos se divertían de nuevo en la playa. Habían sido sermoneados y amenazados sin comer esa noche. ¡Menudo día de playa!

_** - Genial, atado como si fuera un animal doméstico **_– rezongó el mapache.

_** - Es que ERES un animal doméstico **_– gruñó el zorro a su lado. Recibió una mala mirada de su compañero de celda. – _**Además no te quejes, a ti te ha tocado una chica benevolente… -**_ dijo señalando con el hocico a Hinata.

_** - Eso sí**_… _**pero en cuanto ella no esté tengo a Gaara y él es peor que Naruto…**_

_** - Pero tienes algo bueno, la novia de mi dueño no es dulce y cariñosa.- **_Shukaku sonrió.

_** - Si no le hubieras mordido el culo… - **_Kurama rió levemente.

_** - ¡Es que tenía buena pinta! - **_ el otro también río.

_** - Pues jodete.**_

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Y aquí un Drabble inspiración de conversaciones con mi querido onna Pitukel xD Que va dedicado a ella porque se que le encanta Shukaku x3**

**Es un One-shot, osea que no hay continuación. En principio era un Drabble pero mi mente me traicionó e imaginó de mas xD**

**De paso, aviso si les parece bien, pueden votar por el siguiente one-shot o Drabble (la lista en mi perfil) y me mandan su voto por MP ^w^- **

**Arigatou por leer y gracias a todos los reviews que me lleguen **

**Neko-besitos!**


	2. Capitulo 2 y Final

**Sorpresa animal **

******Autora de capitulo: Pitukel.**

**Parejas: **

**-Gaara/ Hinata.**

**-Naruto/ Sakura.**

**Genero:**

** -Humor.**

** -Romance.**

** -AU.**

-Narrador y diálogos.

**-Voces de animales-**

**-**_Pensamientos._

**D****isclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2:**

El día anterior había sido estupendo a pesar de aquella peluda sorpresa que se llevaron con la inesperada aparición de las mascotas.

Habían sido liberados de estar atados a aquella palmera solamente si prometían no armar más trastadas. Y asintieron sin dudarlo ante la dulce sonrisa cariñosa de la Hyûga quien los soltó y se vio envuelta por una suave masa peluda de pelo grisáceo y arena en agradecimiento.

Con los ojos del dueño entrecerrados por tal osadía de parte de su mascota.

Nadaron y exploraron esa gran playa perteneciente a la familia de la peliazul a su total antojo. Hasta que cayeron rendidos en las esterillas por puro agotamiento al atardecer.

-Naruto, sal ya del agua. A este paso parecerás una pasa-. Sakura le gritó desde la orilla con su pareo atado a la cintura.

-Pero no quiero salir, se está muy bien en el agua ahora.

-Pues entonces te quedarás sin cenar-. Se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda viendo como Gaara y Hinata recogían su parte de las cosas para ir al chalet de esta última-. Vamos hacer una barbacoa.

** -Tu humano es tonto-**. Le dijo Shukaku viendo como el rubio salía veloz del agua ante la mención de la comida.

-**No me digas cosas que ya sé**-. Estiró perezosamente su cuerpo viendo que todos empezaban a subir la escalinata que conectaba la playa con la casa-. **Tu humano en cambio es un poco celoso.**

**-Ahora soy yo quien te pide que no me digas cosas obvias.**

Hinata abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron todos al recibidor tras lavarse los pies de arena con la manguera que había fuera.

-Deberíamos dejarlos fuera-. Sakura señaló a los animales despectivamente-. Están llenos de arena y lo mancharan todo.

-Pe-pero me da pena hacerles eso-. Se agachó junto al pequeño mapache y comenzó a acariciarle la parte de atrás de sus orejitas.

-**Pareces tan bobo ronroneando así por sus caricias.**

-**Cállate pelo zanahoria, estas celoso de que a ti no te mima nadie.**

Tomó al mapache mansamente relajado por sus mimos riendo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-L-lo bañaré conmigo para quitarle la arena de su pelaje, ¿pu-puedo? –Miró tímidamente al tenso pelirrojo.

-No tienes porqué hacerlo.

-Pe-pero quiero.

Soltó el aire sin percatarse de que lo estaba reteniendo. Y no, no quería que ella se bañara con ese maldito animal suelta pelo que era su mascota.

-Haz lo que quieras-. No podía negarle nada si le miraba con pucheros.

Dejó a Shukaku en el suelo mientras ella iba en busca de la ropa que se pondría tras el baño.

**-Bola de pelo mimada.**

**-Insúltame lo que quieras, pero no seré yo quien lo pase mal en el baño.**

Kurama pensó en ello y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por completo.

Si se bañaba con la novia de su humano, esta, sabiendo como era, no sería suave. Y si en cambio se bañaba con su amo, sería lo mismo por haberle mordido a su chica.

Miró con malas maneras al mapache por su increíble suerte.

-Shukaku-. El aludido alzó la mirada encontrando a su dueño frente a él antes de tomarlo de la nuca y alzarlo para quedar frente a frente con su fría mirada-. Compórtate con ella, ¿entendido?

Escuchó la risa burlesca del zorro dirigida a él y una vez en el suelo le echó arena en el hocico con la cola.

**-¡Maldita bola de grasa! Me has echado arena en los ojos.**

**-Jodete, te lo mereces.**

Hinata y Shukaku desaparecieron tras cerrarse la puerta del baño.

Sakura fue en busca de la carne y las verduras a la nevera para empezar a hacer las brochetas mientras los chicos montaban la barbacoa y sacaban el carbón para encenderla.

Naruro aprovechó eso para hablar un poco y picar a su amigo.

-Apuesto que te gustaría estar en su lugar.

-¿Lugar de quien? –Abrió la bolsa con el carbón para inclinarla sobre la ya montada barbacoa y echar un buen puñado.

-No te hagas el tonto, te gustaría estar en el lugar de Shukaku ahora mismo.

Ahora sabía que no era para nada una ilusión por la insolación del sol el pequeño rubor en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Rió a carcajadas cuando vio que Gaara le lanzó un trozo de carbón a la cabeza para que dejara de reírse.

-Te digo de nuevo que no soy un pervertido como tu.

-Pero el sonrojo demuestra que la idea la has tenido.

-Cállate.

Fue a la cocina dejándolo solo con el fuego para que no le tirara más cosas si lo descubría riéndose de él. Después de todo, ese cállate no negaba lo evidente.

-**Humanos hormonales, no hay quien les entienda-.** Pensó para si mismo viendo a Naruto abrazar por detrás a la pelirosa y haber escuchado la conversación de antes.

La puerta del baño de abrió y salió en primer lugar el mapache con un pelaje brillante y sedoso seguido de la peliazul que se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-**Que** **relajación, la hembra de mi humano tiene unas manos prodigiosas**-. Obedeciendo la orden que la Hyûga le dio antes de salir del baño, no salió a fuera para no ensuciarse de nuevo.

**-No es su hembra todavía, cara de bollo.**

-**Pero lo será pronto, ¿es qué acaso no hueles que desea aparearse con ella?**

**-Sí que lo noté, huele como el idiota rubio cuando ve a la pelichicle**-. Se rascó la oreja con su pata trasera para enseguida verle-. **¿Por qué deseas tanto que se junten?**

**-¡Porque de esa manera Gaara es más amable y considerado! Cuando ella no está cerca es un humano extremadamente reservado y frío.**

-**Mientras te dé de comer y un sitio para dormir esta bien, y por lo que veo las dos las tienes, no hay más que ver la buena panza que tienes.**

Shukaku le gruñó enfadado erizando la cola y mostrando sus dientes.

-¡**No estoy gordo, soy ancho de huesos y tengo mucho volumen de pelaje!**

Karuma ignoró sus gruñidos y voces hasta que se vio de pronto levantado del suelo por el pescuezo y vio una penetrante mirada verde clavada en sus rojas iris.

**-Te bañaré conmigo porque Naruto me lo ha pedido mientras él se va a no sé que lugar ahora, pero como se te ocurra volver a morderme te juro que te ahogo en la bañera.**

**-¡Ayúdame maldita bola de pelo afeminada!** – El mapache le miró despectivamente para luego girarse y darle la espalda relajadamente echado en la alfombra del salón.

-**Lo siento pero la grasa que dices que tengo no me permite escucharte bien.**

**-¡Traidor!**- Escuchó antes de oír la puerta del baño cerrarse otra vez.

Contempló sin nada que hacer al verse solo por ahora como su amo se lavaba las manos con la manguera tras encender el fuego de la barbacoa y la peliazul se acercaba con un par de platos de costilla y brochetas de verdura.

Ladeó la cabeza al ver que más que parecer un chico enamorado, el pelirrojo parecía tener un palo en el culo por lo serio y tenso que estaba con Hinata a su lado y dándole una pequeña y tranquila conversación.

Su humano era tan idiota como el de Kurama cerca de las hembras humanas que les gustaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura salió del baño vestida con unos pequeños pantalones y una camiseta de tirantes mientras se desenredaba el pelo.

Kurama completamente empapado salió tras ella.

**-Sabía que eras feo pero no me imaginé que parecerías una rata mojada.**

**-¡Cállate, a ti te han secado y cepillado el pelo! **– Sacudió su pelaje mojando con miles de gotas el suelo y los muebles.

**-No es culpa mía que me haya tocado una humana buena.**

Se acostó con el pelaje mojado junto a la puerta del jardín para que la brisa le secara.

El pelaje se le enredaría pero ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

-Sa-sakura, no le has secado ni cepillado el pelo.

Escuchó como bufaba mientras preparaba una ensalada para acompañar la carne. Miró a su tímida amiga con las manos en las caderas.

-Suficiente he hecho que lo he bañado conmigo después de lo que me ha hecho esta mañana.

-¿N-no te da pena?

-Para nada, si quieres cepíllalo tú.

No se lo pensó dos veces, tomó el cepillo para animales del baño y tomó a Kurama del suelo pillándolo completamente desprevenido y forcejando un poco al no saber que iba a pasarle.

Aunque la sorpresa pasó a un lánguido ronroneo al sentir el cepillo por su lomo con suavidad desenredando los nudos y dejándolo liso y suave.

El alegre movimiento de sus colas era muestra clara de que estaba disfrutándolo.

**-Eres un hipócrita, primero me insultas por disfrutar de sus mimos y ahora eres tu quien lo hace.**

** -¿Quieres callarte? –**Escuchar al mapache quitaba relajación al momento.

** -No hasta que me digas que yo tenía razón.**

** -Me niego a darte la razón a ti.**

**-Pues entonces no me callo. Es más, sé como hacer que ella te deje olvidado.**

Le entrecerró los ojos viéndolo parado al lado suyo, diciéndole con la mirada que se atreviera a hacer eso si tenía agallas.

Se acercó a las piernas de la peliazul restregando su cuerpo como si fuera un gato en busca de atención, y esta no tardó en llegar cuando una pálida y fina mano comenzó a rascarle las orejas y la espalda dejando olvidado el cepillado del zorro.

-Qu-que cariñoso estas hoy Shukaku.

-Algo busca de ti, no es cariñoso si no es con segundas.

Miró a su humano enojado por decir eso de él. Como dijera una cosa más de esas se mearía en sus zapatillas o mejor aún, arañaría la foto que tan recelosamente guardaba de Hinata en su cartera.

O haría ambas cosas.

**-Esta bien, tenías razón sobre las caricias, ahora mueve tu trasero de aquí.**

Se separó abruptamente de la mano de la peliazul dejándola un poco anonada para sentarse junto a ella a la entrada de la casa.

Todo se sumió en una conversación amena entre las chicas mientras el pelirrojo fue a ducharse para quitarse la arena y la sal de su piel mientras esperaban a Naruto de quien sabrá donde hubiera ido.

Llegó poco después de que Gaara saliera del baño colocándose una nueva camiseta con el pelo ligeramente mojado y las chicas poniendo la mesa del jardín para comer fuera esa preciosa noche despejada y fresca por su brisa de verano.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¿A dónde has ido?- Su novia se acercó a él para tomar la pequeña bolsa que este le tendía-. ¿Qué hay dentro de la caja que llevas?

-Fuegos artificiales para mañana por la noche ya que es el último día de fin de semana y nos marchamos. Lo que llevas en la bolsa son bengalas, se lo mucho que te gustan.

Se sonrojó al detalle que tuvo su novio.

-¿Hinata, los puedo dejar en tu cuarto? Es donde más espacio hay.

Dejó al zorro en el suelo tras acabar con él mientras el animal emitió uno gruñido por terminarse lo bueno Para ir a dejar la caja en su habitación para que el rubio pudiera ducharse de una buena vez.

** -Tengo hambre, ¿Cuándo se come aquí?**

** -¿Y yo qué sé pozo sin fondo? Cuando empiecen a hacer la comida**-. Se sentó junto al mapache esperando que el fuego se encendiera lo suficiente para empezar a cocinar la carne.

**-Pues yo quiero comer ya.**

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la mesa para morder el mantel y tirar de el con la intención de dejar caer el plato de carne al suelo.

No era delicado, incluso cruda le gustaba.

Cuando vio el plato al filo de la mesa sus ojitos se iluminaron. Ya saboreaba la carne al verla apunto de caer.

Pero el plato fue tomado por una mano pálida masculina ya muy conocida.

-Shukaku-. La otra mano del pelirrojo lo tomó de la cola y le alzó-. ¿Pensabas dejarnos sin comida solo porque tu estas hambriento? – Dejó el plato de nuevo en la mesa con el mantel bien puesto-. Vuelve a intentarlo y te encerraré en el coche sin cenar.

**-Te han pillado bola de pelo.**

**-Silencio que tú también tienes hambre**-. Se lo gritó aún colgando del aire porque el pelirrojo estaba hablando con Naruto y se olvidó de que lo tenía agarrado de la cola.

**-Pero al contrario que tú, soy listo y no me juego la comida.**

Hinata entró con el bol de ensalada en las manos y Sakura con las bebidas.

-N-no lo agarres así-. Tomó al mapache en brazos.

-Se lo merece, casi tira los platos al suelo por goloso-. Sobraba decir que nuevamente estaba molesto porque el maldito animal recibía más atenciones que él.

-So-solo tiene hambre.

-**Eso, escúchala humano cascarrabias.**

-Le consientes demasiado y lo malcrías más de lo que ya esta.

-Bueno Gaara, si alguna vez tenéis hijos se sabe los roles que tendréis en la familia-. Ese comentario tan fuera de lugar de Naruto los dejó mudos a los dos.

Hinata bajó tremendamente sonrojada la cabeza y casi le tiró al pelirrojo en los brazos a un Shukaku sorprendido por la brusquedad para escapar avergonzada a la cocina tropezando un par de veces.

Gaara tenía una expresión facial que nunca le había visto en la vida. El rubio no sabría decir si estaba avergonzado por lo dicho, enfadado o si en cambio estaba fantaseando con la idea.

Pronto supo que era vergüenza y molestia al dejar suelto al mapache y mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres un idiota, ¿por qué dijiste eso? Por tu culpa me esquivará todo lo que queda de noche.

Naruto tomó las brochetas y las colocó en la parrilla.

-En ningún momento he dicho que los hijos serian entre vosotros dos. Yo no he dicho parejas.

Comprendió lo que quería decir y bajó la cabeza al verse a si mismo descubierto pensando en ella. Y se vio que Hinata también pensó lo mismo, cosa que no pudo más que hacerle sentir nervioso.

Las mascotas disfrutaban de esa especie de telenovela que había entre aquellos cuatro humanos.

-No insinúes que Hinata tendrá hijos con otro hombre-. Entender esa frase de Naruto le causaba rabia.

-Pues empieza a ponerte las pilas para que eso no suceda.

El resto de la noche trascurrió sin más problema, cenaron alegremente entre ellos, Naruto pasándole al brazo alrededor de los hombros a Sakura mientras los otros dos olvidan poco a poco lo anterior y se unían al jolgorio de la pareja.

Kurama y Shukaku estaban tumbados en el césped de cualquier manera al tener sus estómagos completamente saciados. Apenas podían siquiera moverse.

**-No me puedo mover.**

**-Ni yo, ni siquiera la cola.**

Ambos intentaron moverse pero solo consiguieron rodar sobre su espalda y volver a caer al césped.

**-Juntarme tanto contigo es malo. Me pegas tu gula y me pondré enorme. **

** -Te mordería si pudiera moverme por llamarme gordo, te libras por ahora.**

Veían las luces suaves de las bengalas que la pelirosa decidió encender en compañía de su amiga.

**-Los humanos son tan simples, se entretienen con cualquier cosa.**

**-Pues yo tengo curiosidad**-. Admitió el mapache viendo la gama de colores brillantes y las sonrisas de las chicas.

**-Cuando todos duerman y podamos movernos podemos ir a investigar. Dormidos no se darán cuenta.**

Y eso fue precisamente lo que ambos hicieron. Cuando todos terminaron de recoger las cosas y lavarlas, se prepararon para dormir tras lavarse los dientes.

Naruto y Sakura se fueron al cuarto principal con la cama más grande porque dormían juntos, mientras Gaara y Hinata se iban cada uno a una habitación con una cama más modesta.

Cuando pasaron un par de minutos e intuyeron que todos estaban ya profundamente dormidos, menos el pelirrojo que tenía un sueño extremadamente ligero, dieron comienzo a lo pensado hace un par de horas.

** -No hemos caído en el hecho de que la caja con los fuegos artíllales esta en la habitación de la hembra de tu humano.**

Kurama dejó caer el paquete de cerillas que había visto a Naruto poner sobre la encimera de la cocina tras saltar a la silla para poder llegar.

** -Tendremos que abrir de alguna manera y no despertarla.**

**-Pues ya me dirás como si no llegamos al pomo.**

Pensaban en una manera para poder entrar cuando la puerta que querían abrir lo hizo sola y Hinata adormilada salió con un corto y fresco pijama blanco de seda para ir al baño.

**-¡Que suerte! **

**-Que corto eres, ahora hay que esperar que se duerma de nuevo para llevarnos algo de la caja.**

Todavía adormilada, entró de nuevo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta sin percatarse de los dos intrusos y cayó de nuevo dormida en cuanto cerró los ojos y se tapó con la fina sábana.

Hallaron la caja junto al armario y rascaron la cinta adhesiva con sus garras para mala suerte de engancharse a su pelaje en el proceso.

Sacaron un par de cosas y lo dejaron todo revuelto.

**-¿Sabes cómo encender esa cosa?**

-**Sí mapache inútil. He visto como hacen esto muchas veces.**

Tomó con sus garras una cerilla y la encendió tras un par de intentos.

**-Lo has conseguido.**

** -Por supuesto que si, ¿qué te creías?** -La cerilla se consumió hasta llegar a sus deditos y le quemó unos instantes los dedos antes de soltar el palito- **¡Ah, quema!**

En cámara lenta, Shukaku vio la cerilla caer en su esponjosa cola y como esta se prendió en cuestión de segundos.

**-¡Ahhhh! ¡Me quemo, me quemo! ¡Maldito zorro asqueroso!**

Empezó a correr de un lugar a otro de la habitación dando berridos y chillidos agudos, los cuales despertaron asustada a la peliazul de su tranquilo sueño.

El correteo de un lado para otro hizo encender las mechas de los fuegos que estaban en el suelo y unos cuantos de la caja.

Hinata gritó al escuchar los petardos explotar en la oscuridad de la habitación sin más mientras Shukaku rodaba de un lado a otro apagando el fuego de su cola ante la mirada y cuerpo estático de Kurama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente poco después del grito de le peliazul.

-¿Hinata? –El pelirrojo la vio tapándose los oídos asustada por la sorpresa y su adorable mascota dando vueltas por el suelo como si estuviera loco con la cola incendiada.

Se acercó a ella veloz para tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la habitación y echando prácticamente a patadas a las dos mascotas antes de que las mechas de los fuegos grandes se consumieran del todo y explotaran con ellos dentro.

-¿Hay algún extintor en esta casa?

-S-sí-. Su cuerpo temblaba del susto que había y seguía sintiendo-. Ju-junto a la nevera.

Como le dijo, tomó el extintor de la cocina y entró en la habitación con todo saltando por todas partes rociando con la espuma del extintor todo para apagar los fuegos y no crear un posible incendio.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado se dejó caer cansado en el marco de la puerta con Hinata junto a él abrazándose a su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, me has sa-sacado de ahí antes de que pasara nada.

-Me parece increíble que Naruto y Sakura no se hayan enterado.

-Sa-sakura me dijo no hace poco que Naruto ronca tan fu-fuerte que ella se toma una pastilla para poder dormir y los dos du-duermen como troncos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que vio mal escondidos al zorro de su amigo y Shukaku tras el sofá.

-**Mi cola, mi preciosa, brillante y esponjosa cola se ha ido-.** Se lamentaba viendo los pelos chamuscados.

**-Al menos no te has quemado entero, da suerte que solo fue tu cola.**

**-¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Me tiraste la cerilla encima!**

Una sombra se cernió sobre ellos, cuando miraron hacía arriba se encontraron los ojos furiosos del pelirrojo sobre ellos.

-Ya me tenéis los dos hartos con vuestras trastadas-. Miró a Kurama fijamente-. Mañana le diré a Naruto que has hecho y que él se haga cargo de tu castigo, Sakura estará más que dispuesta en ayudarle.

-**Mierda…**

-Y tú Shukaku, pensaré largo y tendido que haré contigo por haber causado tantos problemas a Hinata.

**-Será peor que estar en el infierno.**

Hinata esta vez no dijo nada por defenderlos, aún sentía el pulso acelerado por lo que había pasado.

Cuando alzó el rostro se encontró a Gaara mirándola.

-Voy a despertar a Sakura y Naruto. No puedes dormir en tu cuarto, está todo lleno de espuma y restos de pólvora. Compartirás habitación con Sakura, yo con Naruto.

-No, no quiero molestarlos. Han madrugado mucho esta mañana y se les veía cansados.

Gaara sopesó sus palabras y un pequeño sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. El sofá era muy incomodo para dormir y no había colchones extra por la casa así que solo quedaba una opción.

-Si no te molesta… podemos compartir la cama.

Ella también se ruborizó por la oferta.

-N-no, no me molesta-. No le molestaba, pero si le daba vergüenza dormir con él.

-Ve y elige el lado de la cama que quieres, tengo una cosa que hacer antes de ir a la habitación.

Asintió y se fue al cuarto que compartirían con pasos tímidos. Cuando ella se perdió de vista tomó a ambos animales del cuello y se los llevó consigo.

Escuchó un par de ruidos provenientes de la habitación que compartían Naruto y Sakura que le hizo comprender que si se habían enterado de todo pero prefirieron dejárselo a él.

Conociéndolos, y lo hacía, querían que eso lo acercara íntimamente más con la Hyûga.

Y de cierta manera así fue. Iba a dormir con ella esa noche.

Abrió la puerta entornándola y echó dentro a Kurama.

-Sé que estáis despiertos, no hace falta que os hagáis los dormidos-. Cerró antes de que ellos, pillados in fraganti, pudieran hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegó a "su" cuarto, se encontró a Hinata esperándolo sentada en la cama con el flequillo tapándole el rostro furiosamente rojo.

Tragó saliva nervioso y dejó al mapache en el suelo tras cerrar la puerta al entrar. Se sentó a su lado y se tumbó al mismo tiempo que ella tapándose con la sábana.

El corazón de ambos latía veloz por la cercanía del otro y la situación.

-Bu-buenas noches-. Hinata le dio la espalda temiendo que a pesar de estar la habitación algo oscura pudiera notarse demasiado sus nervios.

-Buenas noches-. Él decidió quedarse boca arriba esperando que su cuerpo se tranquilizara.

Pasó alrededor de media hora cuando aún despierto a pesar de que el sueño le llamaba, Hinata se dio la vuelta y le envolvió con un brazo para seguir durmiendo cómodamente recostada en su pecho.

Abrió sorprendido los ojos al verse abrazado por ella, pero cambió pronto su expresión a una feliz al rodearla con el brazo y apoyar su mejilla en su cabeza.

-Shukaku-. El aludido levantó cabeza desde los pies de la cama y miró al pelirrojo-. Gracias por esto.

**-No hay de que humano.**

Y Shukaku fue perdonado por la trastada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola chicos, este capitulo que ha publicado Aisha se me ocurrió tras leer su pequeño One-shot y como es un seguimiento ella lo publicó por mi en su historia.**

**Y obviamente se lo dedico a ella. Faltaría más :)**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado todos.**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
